La Vida Antes de Gremory
by Nocturnlord
Summary: historias cortas sobre la vida de los funcionarios de Gremory antes de unirse a Rias


La triste historia de una pequeña nekomata

El día apenas comenzaba y un joven se preparaba para salir de su casa, como de costumbre se alisto: el chico comenzó por ir al baño, al estar ahí se lavo la cara volvió al cuarto se quito la pijama y se vistió, después salió de su casa con dirección al supermercado para conseguir algo de comida, siguió el camino que acostumbraba recorrer, y todo era normal.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pase por este aquí - menciono un chico de ojos azules para si mismo recorriendo el solitario callejón-

El chico continuo su camino adentrado en sus pensamientos hasta llegar al pequeño supermercado cercano a su hogar, un día en medio de su caminata diurna para surtir víveres al cruzar por el callejón de siempre encontró algo un poco inusual para el; a la mitad del callejón que acostumbraba usar para acortar distancia al supermercado entro una caja, al acercarse para ver dentro se sorprendió al ver que eran dos pequeñas gatitas, el chico continuo camino, entro en el supermercado, compro lo que necesitaba y regreso a su casa

Al día siguiente el chico se levanto bastante temprano como de costumbre se alisto y salió de su casa con dirección a su escuela pero por mas que intentaba no podía sacarse de la mente a esas dos pequeñas gatas, paso el tiempo las clases terminaron y el chico se disponía a volver a su casa por el camino que ya era costumbre, no importaba cuantas veces el chico pasara por el lugar esas gatitas seguían ahí, aparentemente solas, sin embargo eran muy unidas; jugaban juntas, comían juntas e incluso dormían juntas, al parecer no tenían un sitio al cual ir o regresar.

Al no tener a nadie en quien confiar las hermanas luchaban por vivir el día a día mientras dependían la una de la otra.

Un día el destino pareció sonreírles ya que fueron encontradas por un sujeto bastante peculiar: Un demonio - Valla que tenemos aquí – menciono un extraño sujeto que pasaba por el lugar - quien eres ~nyan~ menciono la mayor de las hermanas - soy alguien que desea ofrecerte un lugar donde vivir – respondió el extraño

+ A partir de ese momento la mayor de las hermanas se convirtió en parte de la familia del demonio que la encontró, la menor también fue capaz de vivir con ellos…

Al joven le pareció extraño no ver alas pequeñas pues para el ya era costumbre detenerse a jugar un poco con las pequeñas….sin embargo no tubo mas remedio que volver a su antigua forma de vida: pasar por ese callejón solo por cortar camino hacia su destino eventualmente dejo de frecuentarlo una vez mas...

Habiendo obtenido por fin una vida digna ambas hermanas creyeron que podrían pasar el tiempo felices sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió, las habilidades de la mayor crecían rápidamente casi de forma descontrolada, cuando comenzó a ganar poder su talento oculto comenzó a desbordarse justo cuando se convirtió en un demonio reencarnado.

Siendo de una especie naturalmente sobresaliente en youjutsu floreció en ella un gran talento mágico, incluso llego a invocar senjutsu a un gran nivel.

Al parecer la hermana mayor había logrado superar a su maestro (Amo) y lo había logrado en un corto tiempo sin embargo esto la llevo a ser consumida por su poder rápidamente lo cual le hiso convertirse en una existencia malvada que solo buscaba sangre y batallas como su incremento de poder no se detenía debido a eso se volvió un demonio renegado y fue exiliada…

Su aumento de poder fue tan grande que llego a ser una de las más peligrosas entre los demonios exiliados ya que ella sola había exterminado a todos los escuadrones de persecución que le buscaban motivo por el cual se decidió cancelar la búsqueda de la hermana mayor mientras todo esto ocurría la herma menor de la demonio renegada quedo atrás

Mientras tanto en el inframundo los demonios de alto rango se encontraban preocupados por la situación motivo que los llevo a reunirse para discutir las acciones siguientes…

- Después de haber cancelado la búsqueda, solo sabemos que la pequeña fue atacada por su propia hermana –

- como es posible que te preocupes por eso, más debería preocuparnos, que la pequeña decida seguir el mismo camino que su hermana -

- lo que ustedes están diciendo es que la pequeña es una existencia innecesaria

- Si, si existe la posibilidad de que esa gata también se salga de control seria mejor que nos encarguemos de ella ahora –

*Al enterarse de esto un joven de cabello rojo intervino y termino convenciendo a los demonios de alto rango de que la hermana menor era inocente y salió a buscarla, mientras el chico de cabello rojo se alistaba para salir en busca de la pequeña Nekomata; ella se encontraba nuevamente sola, sin la compañía de su hermana, buscando refugio, con cazadores y escuadrones de persecución tras ella.

Refugiada en un callejón fue encontrada por un joven de ojos azules quien después de algún tiempo volvía a transitar por ese solitario callejón, el chico al principio la confundió con un gato común.

Ven, acércate pequeña , no voy a hacerte daño…¿tienes hambre?-menciono el chico observando ala pequeña –

_~nyan…~_

+ La pequeña se acerco al chico quien finalmente se percato de la verdad

-vaya….En verdad eres un yukai- menciono el chico un poco sorprendido-

_~nyan~_

.-Podría intentar leer su mente, pero en verdad es necesario.- pensó el chico

-bien si no quieres decirme nada ahora no hay problema….

+el chico se quedo pensando un momento y después tomo un pequeño recipiente lo puso en el suelo y vertió un poco de la leche que minutos antes había comprado

- no es mucho pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…

+después de esa corta convivencia con la pequeña yukai el chico volvió a su casa sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de la pequeña Nekomata.

Ya, en su casa…

-No puedo dejar así a esa pequeña…, se que pronto tendré que irme,…no quiero hacerlo pero realmente debo reunirme con el, para cumplir con lo que prometí…, sin embargo no creo que sea mala idea que se quede en esta casa por un tiempo, incluso si yo debo irme ella estará mas segura aquí… - pensó el chico –

Des pues de lidiar con su pensamiento, el chico salió de su casa y fue en busca de la pequeña Nekomata, al llegar al lugar donde la pequeña se encontraba, ella salió y se puso de pie frente al chico

_-Hola ~Nyan~ _- hola…. tienes hambre pequeña – menciono el chico - la pequeña nekomata movió la cabeza negando… -¿te gustaría hacerme compañía a un que sea por un corto tiempo? - - muy bien en toncas sígueme-

+ Los dos salieron del callejón y se dirigieron a la casa del chico; ambos caminaron durante algunos minutos y después se detuvieron frente a una gran casa, el chico abrió la puerta y ambos entraron…

Una vez dentro…

- ve a dar una vuelta por la casa, puedes quedarte en la habitación que mas te guste – - en serio _~Nyan~ _-claro… + La pequeña Nekomata recorrió el interior de la casa y finalmente entro en una habitación; los días pasaron y la pequeña comenzaba a confiar cada vez mas en el chico.

Un día la pequeña Nekomata se acerco al chico

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el oji azul - Tu….¿eres mi amigo, Verdad ?- menciono la nekomata cuestionando al chico - claro – respondió el chico - ahm… - que pasa, ¿quieres decirme algo?..Menciono el chico. - si _~nyan~_¿ cual es tu nombre?_ ~nyan~ - _ Mi nombre es Lizer- respondió el chico -Lizer _~nyan~…,_ yo no recuerdo mi nombre ~nyan~ ... – no te preocupes….; si me lo permites puedo intentar buscarlo en tus recuerdos- Menciono el chico - - esta bien… ~Nyan~- respondió la pequeña nekomata

+ El chico activo un sello mágico y comenzó a ver los recuerdos de la pequeña… desde momentos antes de haberla encontrado por primera vez, hasta el momento en que fue traicionada por su hermana…; el sello desapareció y el chico volvió al lado de la pequeña..

- que historia tan triste- + la Nekomata no menciono nada solo voltio a ver al chico con una mirada llena de tristeza -pequeña realmente lo encontré ahora se cual es tu nombre…- menciono el chico - ¿Lo sabes? ~Nyan~ - respondió la chica - aun así quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo quieres que me dirija a ti?- menciono El chico -puedes seguir diciéndome pequeña –respondió la nekomata -muy bien

+ El tiempo paso y los dos amigos continuaron haciéndose compañía entre ellos; sin embargo un día…

-pequeña recuerdas lo que te mencione tiempo atrás –pregunto el chico oji azul. – claro ~Nyan~ - se que te persiguen y tal vez aun te estén buscando; pero mientras estés aquí, estarás a salvo- - lo se _~Nyan~ _ _-_ aun asi alguien debe estar tratando de ayudarte + la nekomata lucia confundida después de escuchar esas palabras


End file.
